When It All Falls Into Place
by lilmm
Summary: Kurt never actually thought this day would come, but now that it has he knows he's the luckiest man alive. Part of my Nest verse.


**Inspired by wickaholic who prompted: "maybe Kurt wins a Tony for his performance in wicked."**

**It's not for Wicked, but I thought it could be possible for Kurt to get the lead in Wicked's sequel, Son of a Witch. Or a musical loosely based off it, as the book and the musical of Wicked do not end the same way... You get what I mean.**

**I actually wasn't going to write for this prompt when I first read it, and then a mere hour or two later (while still at work, mind you) I had produced this and I've been sitting on it ever since. I wanted it to be the last story for this verse I posted (don't worry, I still intend to post chapters for AFSA, I just think I need to stop writing spin off one-shots for the Nest verse if I'm ever going to get some of my other epic ideas out of my head), and what better date to post it on than the last day of the year in which I learned I might actually have something with this writing thing.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and subscribed to any and all of the stories I've written for this verse. It means the world to me.**

* * *

><p>"And you thought it was a bad career move to originate a roll in a Broadway sequel," Blaine said smugly, stumbling a bit as he and Kurt drunkenly entered their tiny Manhattan apartment.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and attempted to hide his grin. "It was a blatant money-grab, Blaine – on my part and the producers'. I only took the role because we were so broke. I honestly didn't expect it to last more than a couple of months."

Blaine kicked off his dress shoes in the general direction of the wall and spun around, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt tried not to giggle too loudly.

"They wrote the role for you, Kurt," he murmured, sliding his hands into his boyfriend's tuxedo jacket and pressing light kisses along his jaw. "And now look at you: Tony Award winning actor Kurt Hummel," he said quietly into his ear before pulling away enough to look him in the eye. "I'm so proud of you."

Kurt knew his own eyes were glittering with tears. Truthfully, he was proud of himself. Growing up as a lonely, bullied teenager in Ohio he had often daydreamed about this moment, but he hadn't truthfully ever expected it. This had just been one of many fantasies he made up to pull him through particularly bad spells. Now here he was, with a gorgeous and supportive boyfriend; a fabulously decorated – if small – apartment in the heart of the city; a full, loving family; and a successful career.

_More than simply successful,_ he thought, awkwardly gripping the rectangular base of his award so as not to smudge the metal, though he was sure he'd be polishing it regularly over the next few months anyway. He wondered absently what direction he should spin the masked medallion in to properly display it.

"I'm proud of the fact that I beat Rachel to the award," he quipped, throwing one arm carefully around Blaine's neck and letting the other slide down his chest to play with the buttons of his shirt.

Blaine huffed out a laugh and kissed him quickly on the lips. "And this time next year we'll be celebrating your win for writing the Best New Musical. I do have quite the talented boyfriend."

Kurt grinned, more than motivated to start working on the latest draft of his project – in the morning. He had a boyfriend to grope at the moment.

"Mm. I'm not the only one," he said, running his free hand down the side of Blaine's hip before curving it around to cup his ass. "I'll have my talented doctor boyfriend sitting next to me when they call my name. Dr. Blaine Anderson, MD… I like the sound of that."

Blaine pulled away slightly, sobering at the name. "I don't."

"Blaine?"

Blaine slipped out of Kurt's arms and walked toward their kitchen, hanging the jacket of his tux on the back of one of their dining room chairs as he went. Kurt furrowed his brows and followed him, carefully setting his Tony on the table before leaning against the counter cautiously. Blaine's shoulders were tight with stress.

"Honey? Is something going on at school? I thought that was what you wanted: to be a doctor, save babies' lives."

Blaine poured himself a glass of water from the fridge and took a sip before answering. Kurt was sure he was purposely avoiding his eyes.

"I do, I just – it's stupid."

"Whatever it is, it's not stupid," Kurt said, taking the glass from him and taking a sip himself.

"I just – I don't want to be Dr. Anderson. I don't want to give him the satisfaction." Of course it had to do with his father. Kurt mentally cursed the man for showing up again recently. "I want – I'd rather be Dr. Hummel instead."

Kurt froze, the glass halfway to his lips for another sip, and stared. Blaine shifted his eyes away again and moved back into the living room.

"Forget it. It's not important. Tonight's supposed to be about you," he grinned, prodding at the medallion of Kurt's Tony to make it spin slowly on its base.

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, still frozen in place. "Did- did you just propose to me?"

Blaine looked at him in shock, but it was quickly replaced by so much longing that Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

"I – do you want that to have been a proposal?"

Kurt breathed in deeply, trying his utmost to be calm. He wasn't going to push anything.

"Blaine."

The apartment was silent. Neither of them moved and Kurt scarcely dared to breathe.

"I-" Blaine started, then shook his head. Kurt felt his heart drop.

Sucking in a deep breath, Blaine got down on one knee and Kurt's heart ricocheted back into his throat.

"If I'm doing this, then I'm doing it right. Kurt, I know we said we wouldn't talk about this until I was done with med school, but-" he closed his eyes for a moment, taking another breath that Kurt felt filling up his own lungs. "Kurt, you complete me. In a way I never expected until I met you. You're my inspiration, my everything. You're so amazing, Kurt, and I'm glad that the rest of the world is finally starting to see that and acknowledge it, but I'm so glad that I got to see it first. That I get to see it every day. I get to hear you singing over whatever fussy recipe you've just discovered, and watch you compose outfits like they're symphonies, and read lines with you, and have you talk me down when I'm stressing over something at school. I love you so much, Kurt, and if you'll let me, I want to be able to _keep_ loving you every day for the rest of our lives."

Kurt swiftly brushed at his eyes. He wasn't going to let his emotions blur out this image for anything.

"So, will you? Will you let me be your husband and be mine in return?"

Kurt felt his tears spill over and bowed his head briefly to blink them away.

"Yes," he choked out, collapsing to his knees and taking Blaine's outstretched hands. "Of course I will."

They fell into each other, kissing as they giggled into each other's mouths, both of them crying like schoolgirls finally accepted into their dream club. They kissed each other's tears away before angling their heads around to kiss some more. It was like the ending to one of the romantic comedies Kurt loved, but living it felt so much better than he had ever dared dream.

A Tony and a marriage proposal in one night. Kurt was the luckiest man alive.

As he followed Blaine into the partitioned-off nook that served as their bedroom, Kurt wondered what the best way to tell their parents would be. Casually dropping it into the conversation when they met for breakfast tomorrow? Making a big to-do?

Susie would be pissed that she missed it. All she could talk about since Finn's wedding last year was when and how Kurt and Blaine should get married. Kurt smiled. Best to torture her a bit.

Blaine popped his head around the corner, his bare shoulder reminding Kurt of his priorities.

"Are you coming? I was kind of hoping to ravish my fiancé tonight," he grinned.

Kurt licked his lips and threw his tuxedo jacket in the direction of their couch before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine's eyes darkened further and Kurt amped up the drama of his strip tease.

Definitely the best night of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
